


Festive Spirit

by The_Medicated_Sheep



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Festive fun, M/M, Romance, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Medicated_Sheep/pseuds/The_Medicated_Sheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack arrives at Daniel's for a festive feast, but finds Daniel indisposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festive Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sweetest Thing: A Barking Dog Winery Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216545) by [pinkdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds). 



Festive Spirit

The first thing Jack noticed when he walked in the door of Daniel’s place was the total absence of those wonderful holiday smells from the feast cooking.

“Daniel?”

There was no response to his hail, so he dropped his bag as he shut the door and hung his coat on the stand.

Glancing to his left, he saw a fire was smoldering away in the grate. Mentally shrugging, he conceded to himself that just because it wasn’t roaring now, doesn’t mean there won’t be roaring later…in front of it.

Making his way to the kitchen, he became more puzzled at the lack of clues pointing to a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner being lovingly prepared by his adoring partner.

As he got to the kitchen, the second thing he noticed made his heart skip a beat.

Daniel’s feet peeking out from behind the central work station. The work station covered in various partially prepared and uncooked food stuffs and very sharp utensils, like butcher knives.

Running around the work station, Jack dropped to his knees beside his lover, immediately assessing the situation. Daniel was lying there, pale with his eyes closed, and there at his head was congealed blood. God, Jack thought, if he’s been lying here long enough for the blood to congeal…

“Daniel!”, he shouted. He wanted to shake him by the shoulders, but was too afraid of exacerbating any injuries caused.

Caused by what? What could have happened. There were no signs of a break in or struggle.

Wait, there was glass on the floor.

The blood!! Jack had to find the source. NO! He had to call the paramedics!

He felt movement from Daniel’s chest, where his hand had been resting.

“Daniel?”

A small smile appeared on Daniel’s lips.  
Smiling? Daniel’s is smiling, Jack thought, and I’m kneeling here half out of my mind with worry!

And that was when he noticed his surroundings. So absorbed in seeing his lover lying on the floor in apparent distress, he failed to notice the smell of whisky.

“Daniel?”

“Jack?” came the slurred reply.

“Have you been drinking?”

An even sloppier smile appeared on the linguist’s face.

“Nooo - you know I don’t drink alone.”

“Yeah - right…”, Jack uttered as he looked around the kitchen for something to press to Daniel’s wound.

The man lying on the floor grabbed the wrist if the hand still pressed to his chest. “I wanted make you to…wanted to you make…” and he started giggling. Huh, thought Jack, an honest to goodness giggle from Daniel Jackson.

“What’s so funny, Doctor Jackson?”

“Hee-hee -hee - wanted to make pipsy tudding.” And with that, started giggling again, stopping when he winced.

Jack found a clean dishcloth which was about the time he noticed the glass belonged to a broken jar. Of cranberry jelly.

The penny dropped.

The congealed blood wasn’t blood at all and the most likely cause of Daniel’s pain was a combination of alcohol and hitting the deck.

“Daniel, if you weren’t so adorable right now, as well as in pain, I swear I would leave you here to suffer.”

After checking for signs of a head or back injury, something he was all too familiar with doing as far as Daniel was concerned, Jack pulled his friend from the floor.

“C’mon, let’s get you to the couch.”

After a few stops and starts, he got the younger man lying on the couch and as he turned to return to the kitchen to clear up and start dinner, he felt a hand grope his ass. Lightly slapping it away, he winked at Daniel. “Later, grasshopper - when you can show me how truly thankful you are for me rescuing you from yourself.”

 

 _Not the end, but the continuing story._

And JackDaniels tipsy pudding -

5 ounces unsweetened chocolate squares  
1/4 cup instant coffee granules  
2 cups self-rising flour  
1/4 cup boiling water  
1 1/4 cups cold water  
1/2 cup jack Daniel's black label whiskey  
1 teaspoon vanilla  
1 cup butter (use real butter, plz)  
2 cups sugar  
3 eggs  
Directions:  
1Preheat oven to 350-375 degrees, depending on how your oven bakes (it's different for everyone!).  
2Melt chocolate and set aside to cool down a bit.  
3Dissolve the coffee granules in the boiling water. When dissolved, stir in the cold water. Add the whiskey and set aside.  
4In a large electric mixer, cream the butter, vanilla, and sugar. Add the eggs, one at a time, beating well after each addition. Add the chocolate.  
5With the mixer on low, add the flour alternating with the coffee/whiskey mixture.  
6****The batter WILL BE THIN & RUNNY.**** Do NOT add more flour.  
7Pour into two prepared loaf pans (I always make one small and one large-one to keep, one to give away.).  
8Bake until a toothpick comes out clean, about an hour to an hour and a half. Cool. Sprinkle with powdered sugar when serving.

 

Read more: http://www.food.com/recipe/jack-daniels-tipsy-cake-151749#ixzz1f7ZFHlnL


End file.
